1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for operating an internal combustion engine having a compressor for compressing the air supplied to the internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine having a compressor is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2006 061 567 Al, the compressor being able to be connected to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine via a clutch. A throttle valve is situated upstream of an injector in an intake manifold, in this instance, and upstream of this, in turn, an HFM sensor, which records the air mass flowing through the intake manifold.